


Hard to Get

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Viktor decides to give an amused Chris some lessons about love (even though from the evidence of all the ruined pants, Chris really does not need them). But then Viktor ends up eating his own words on how to be smooth when a certain cinnamon (sinnamon?) roll by the name of Yuuri Katsuki walks by.Oneshot/drabble





	Hard to Get

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite things is seeing the friendship of Chris and Viktor explored! Somebody give me more fics for them together ^3^

Now Christophe Giacometti did not need lessons in wooing anyone, believe me. It was sort of embarrassing being around him when he was horny to tell the truth. Or even romantic. Because he always went way over the top. But similar to Chris, his best friend Viktor was a complete drama queen. So telling him all of this would be totally useless. 

“See, I like to play hard to get.” Viktor was saying cheerfully. “It’s how you get people interested in you in the first place~!”

Chris looked at him in disbelief. Viktor, hard to get? He knew his best friend way too well for that to even be considered. Hell, he wore his heart on his sleeve without even meaning to! So he’d like to see him try. Try to resist someone.  

As if on cue, he suddenly seemed to get his wish. The door opened and an asian boy with chubby cheeks and glasses walked in. Cute, Chris mused to him. It definitely seemed like Viktor was having the same thoughts--if not stronger. 

“Oh! Hey Viktor!” the boy chirped. 

“You are the most beautiful person in the entire world marry me right this second--” Was Viktor’s really mature, really smooth, really uh, ‘hard to get’ response. And Chris could only roll his eyes. Fondly though, of course. 


End file.
